Right Here
by flavial
Summary: Uma garota inexperiente... Um primeiro amor... Um negócio de família... Uma carta... O mundo não parecia justo com Bella
1. Capitulo I

Essa quarta-feira estava nublada, assim como a maioria dos outros dias aqui em Forks.

A essa hora eu já deveria estar no colégio, mas hoje simplesmente não estava a fim.

Minha cabeça está desligada de tudo e de todos. Eu apenas via de relance as paisagens que se passavam ao meu lado, deixando meus pés ditarem o caminho. Quero saber até onde eles vão me levar.

Mas um baque em meu braço esquerdo me fez voltar à realidade.

Olhei para baixo e fiz uma careta ao ver meus livros espalhados por aquele chão úmido e sujo, agachei na intenção de pegá-los e percebi que não fui a única a fazer isso. Mãos grandes e ágeis pegaram meus livros e logo os estendeu para mim.

— Obrigada — falei em quanto os pegava sem olhar para pessoa — não precisava ter se preocupado em...

— Não precisa agradecer, fui eu quem derrubou seus livros porque bulhufas eu não te ajudaria? — surpreendi com a voz máscula, sexy e um pouco rude. Olhei para ele e mais uma vez me surpreendi. Era o homem mais lindo que já vi na vida.

Ele tinha olhos verdes, cabelo num tom diferente de acobreado, totalmente bagunçado e um sorriso torto. Ah o sorriso, muito sedutor.

— Oi, sou o Edward Cullen — Estendeu a mão. Organizei os livros no meu braço esquerdo e me levantei. Edward puxou o braço meio desconcertado por eu tê-lo ignorado, mas se levantou também e sorriu.

— Sou Isabella Swan, mas, por favor, me chame de Bella — eu estendi minha mão dessa vez. Dando meu melhor sorriso.

— Ok, Bella. Desculpe mais uma vez — suas mãos ainda estavam junto da minha. Parecia que nenhum dos dois estava disposto a se mover.

— Então, será que eu poderia te levar para tomar café, para compensar o incidente?

Pensei no assunto e cheguei à conclusão que não tinha mais nada de interessante para fazer além de andar por aí sem rumo, então por que não dar um passeio com ele?

— Pode ser — respondi devagar — não vai dar tempo de ir para o colégio mesmo — dei de ombros

— Nossa, você ainda estuda? — pareceu espantado e começou a caminhar

— Sim — respondi abaixando a cabeça e tentando acompanhar seus passos. Ele é rápido.

— Você deve ser nova então

— Depende do que é nova para você - respondi sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem.

Ele riu e entramos em uma cafeteria, que não era muito longe de onde havíamos esbarrado.

Sentamos em um banco qualquer e pedimos um Cappuccino. Estava sem fome, eu já tinha tomado café antes de sair de casa e demorado mais tempo do que necessário, porque como já disse, não estava a fim de ir à aula hoje.

— Então, você tem quantos anos? — ele perguntou enquanto eu me ajeitava no banco.

— Erm, tenho 16 — respondi olhando para as minhas mãos que estavam juntas sobre a mesa. Maldita seja minha timidez.

— Wow! Você é nova mesmo — ele riu e eu sorri ainda meio tímida. Nunca tinha saído pra tomar café com um cara, ainda mais um que acabei de conhecer.

Acho que isso explicaria 50% da minha timidez.

Os outros 50% se explica no homem espetacular, lindo e sexy que estava sentado no banco a minha frente.

— Você não deve ser muito mais velho que eu — sorri e pela primeira vez naquele dia tomei coragem para olhá-lo nos olhos — quantos anos você tem?

— Tenho 24 — ele sorriu, aquele sorriso que faria qualquer garota suspirar, inclusive eu, que me segurei pra não suspirar ou fazer qualquer outra coisa que me fizesse parecer uma fã babando pelo ídolo.

Nessa hora a moça do balcão, entregou nossos pedidos.

— Então — comecei assim que a moça saiu — você parecia com pressa, estou te atrapalhando em algo?

— Claro que não. Estava saindo pra esfriar a cabeça. Eu estava um pouco irritado — respirou fundo — Por isso esbarrei em você. Não estava olhando para onde andava. Acho que você teve sorte, se fosse qualquer outra pessoa eu teria xingado muito.

— Sinto muito — Abaixei a cabeça.

— Tudo bem — sorriu — de qualquer forma consegui o que queria — olhei para ele

— E o que você queria? — Perguntei curiosa

— Esfriar a cabeça, me distrair — me olhou e riu.

— Oh, claro! — senti minhas bochechas queimarem mais uma vez. Espero que ele não tenha percebido, fico ridícula corada.

Alguns minutos ou horas depois resolvemos que já estava na hora de nos despedirmos. Ele precisava voltar ao trabalho e eu precisava voltar a não fazer nada, provavelmente eu iria pensar nele pelo resto do dia. Porque convenhamos, depois de conhecer um cara maravilhoso como ele eu não conseguiria pensar em outra coisa por algumas semanas, no mínimo.

Edward me deu seu celular e lá salvei meu telefone. Fiz todo o caminho para casa pensando no modo sexy que ele me disse que me ligaria em breve.

Ao chegar em casa corri para o meu quarto tentando não fazer barulho. O que não adiantou muita coisa porque minha mãe me pegou no topo das escadas

— Já chegou, Bella? — olhei para uma linda senhora no fim da escada que secava as mãos em um pano de prato e sorria brincalhona

— Se estou aqui é porque já cheguei né mamusca? — desci todos os degraus que já tinha subido. Dei quase um pulinho em cima da mesma e lhe dei um beijo no rosto

— É impressão minha ou tem uma moça muito animada na minha casa? — eu ri — posso saber o motivo dessa alegria?

— Saí mais cedo do colégio, tem motivo melhor do que esse? — Dona Renée gargalhou e foi em direção à cozinha, mas antes deixou pairar no ar um "seeeei" que me fez sorrir mais ainda.


	2. Capítulo II

Já se passaram dois dias. Dois dias esperando a ligação de Edward e até agora nada

— Bella, só faz dois dias, fica calma— Alice me dizia pelo telefone. Ela é minha melhor amiga e não aguenta mais me ouvir falar sobre Edward

— Mas Lice, ele disse que ligaria em breve.

— Então Bella! Dá um tempo pro cara sentir saudades — ela riu, mas eu não vi graça. Cada dia que passava eu sentia que seria só mais uma na grande lista telefônica de Edward

— Ok Alice. Vou desligar, preciso estudar.

— Certo. Beijinhos Belita

Desliguei o telefone e fui até minha mesinha para estudar, mas algo me impediu no meio do caminho. Era meu celular, ele tocava. Olhei na tela e vi ser um número desconhecido. Meu coração acelerou e minha boca secou. Será ele?

— Alô? — falei cheia de expectativa. Por favor, que seja ele.

— Bella? — Só pode ser ele, quem mais seria?

— Sim. Quem é? — Tinha que ser ele. Não é possível que exista mais homens por aí com uma voz sexy como essa

— É o Edward Cullen, lembra? — SIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! ERA ELE!

— Oi Edward. Como está? — respondi tentando ao máximo disfarçar minha alegria

— Estou muito melhor agora — sorri — Então, liguei para perguntar se aceita tomar um café comigo hoje.

— De novo? — Eu disse brincando, claro,

— De novo — ele riu. Fiquei lembrando seu maravilhoso sorriso e imaginando se ele estaria com ele no rosto agora. Viajei tanto que esqueci Edward no telefone

— Bella? Está aí? — Como sou lesada

— Sim. É claro, podemos tomar café. Que horas te encontro?

— Bom, pode ser às cinco no mesmo lugar que da outra vez?

— Ok Edward, te vejo às cinco.

— Até mais, pequena. Já estou ansioso — E desligou

Espera. O que foi isso? Ele me chamou de pequena? Disse que está ansioso? Oh meu Deus! Preciso contar isso para alguém.

Liguei para Alice, a primeira pessoa que veio em minha mente.

— Alice, ele me ligou! Ele quer me encontrar para tomar café. Alice, ele me chamou de pequena e disse que está ansioso para me ver. Alice, eu vou ver ele de novo. Alice, eu estou no paraíso.

— Eita Belita, calma aí — Alice ria de mim. Eu sei, estou parecendo idiota.

— Estou tão feliz — feliz era pouco.

— Estou vendo amiga — rimos

— Não faço ideia de como vai ser. Pensando nisso me sinto estranha

— Como assim? Por quê?

— Eu não tinha parado pra pensar nisso até agora. Eu nunca saí com um cara, Lice. Tenho medo de fazer tudo errado. E ele ainda por cima é mais velho, sei lá — estou me sentindo idiota mais uma vez.

— E daí que ele é mais velho?

— Não sei, ele deve ser mil vezes mais experiente do que eu. Isso parece tão errado mas ao mesmo tempo tão certo — Alice deve estar pensando que fiquei louca — Será que ele é o homem da minha vida?

— Bella, posso ser sincera? — Alice disse séria. Opa, isso não é bom.

— Claro Lice

— Você não deve colocar tanta expectativa em cima dessa situação. Vocês não se conhecem o suficiente para saber se ele é ou não o cara da sua vida. Não é porque ele parece ser o cara perfeito para qualquer mulher no mundo, que ele é perfeito para você. Relaxa essa periquita e deixa as coisas acontecerem. Sei que você está animada e tal, mas você vai assustar o cara se ficar assim. — Alice estava certa. Eu estava levando essa situação a um nível preocupante. Isso que dá ser inexperiente nessas coisas.

Para falar a verdade, eu nunca parei para pensar sobre isso. Eu nem sequer um dia me imaginei saindo com um cara. Confesso que sempre pensei em não casar. Ter filhos então? Nem pensar! Sofrer a dor do parto era demais para minha pessoa e eu nunca iria me sujeitar a isso. Meus planos era ter minha casa, meu carro, um emprego no qual eu fosse bem sucedida e alguns gatos para me fazer companhia. Sempre pensei em mim como uma pessoa difícil de conviver e um cara nunca ia querer me aguentar mais do que só uma noite de diversão. Mas ao conhecer Edward, eu conseguia me imaginar casando com ele e tendo pequenas miniaturas de sua perfeição.

Em nossa conversa, Edward me pareceu tão inteligente, centrado, profissional, de bom coração. Sem contar que ele é sexy, másculo e lindo. Como disse, eu nunca tinha parado para pensar em como seria o cara perfeito, e agora, Edward me parece o cara perfeito.

— Você está certa. Acho que me empolguei demais.

— Poe demais nisso — Alice riu — Bom, só relaxa e sai com ele como se estivesse saindo comigo e deixa os dados rolarem. Pode ser que isso fique só na amizade, então é melhor eu já cortar suas asinhas de passarinha de primeira viagem. Aliás, ele te chamou pra sair?

— Ele me chamou pra tomar café no mesmo lugar que da outra vez. Então acho que sim

— É, não sei se podemos considerar isso como um encontro, mas acho que sim. De qualquer forma não é oficial porque ele não disse "você quer sair comigo?" encontro para mim só é encontro quando tem essa pergunta. Mas voltando ao assunto se isso não for um encontro talvez ele só gostou de você como amiga e quer alguém para conversar, por isso mesmo eu devo baixar sua bola e...

— Alice, você não está me animando — a cortei antes que minha alegria se esvaísse.

— Desculpe

— Tudo bem. Vou desligar agora

Me despedi de Alice e desliguei o telefone. Alice me deixou na duvida. Seria isso um encontro?

Ok, vou tentar parar de pensar nisso por agora e vou tentar me concentrar em fazer minhas tarefas.

_ 4 horas depois_

Falta meia hora para eu encontrar Edward. Já estou pronta mas não sei se devo sair de casa agora. Devo chegar um pouco atrasada? Não, quem se atrasa é noivas e eu não sou noiva. Então devo chegar mais cedo, certo? Não! Vou parecer desesperada. E se eu chegar na hora? Não?! Corro o risco de chegar antes dele e ficar como tonta esperando. Epa, e se ele me der bolo? Acho melhor eu chegar um pouco atrasada, assim não passo tanta vergonha. Mas e se eu acabar errando o horário, chegar muito atrasada e ele já tiver ido embora? Ok ok, vou para com isso e sair de casa logo. É, acho que às vezes eu devia pensar menos e me mexer mais.

Levei 20 minutos andando. Ok, assumo que é mentira, corri na maior parte do caminho. Mas cheguei no local combinado a tempo, apenas 3 minutos de atraso. Ao me aproximar me surpreendi ao encontrar Edward de terno sentado na calçada. Claro que eu já tinha parado de correr há umas duas quadras porque não queria aparecer ofegante e suada na frente dele. Imagina o mico?

— Oi Edward — Ele já tinha se levantado e estava na minha frente.

— Oi Bella

Olhamo-nos sorrindo. Eu posso dizer que estava em transe. Observava sua beleza fora do normal. Deus deve ter comido muito chocolate enquanto fazia Edward

— Vamos entrar? — Ele disse depois de alguns minutos em que eu fiquei olhando para ele e ele me olhava de volta. Acho que ele pensava que sou uma menina com problemas mentais. Suspirei

Me vire e entrei no café. Esse horário parecia mais cheio que o normal. Olhei ao redor e não tinha um lugar vago para sentar

— Acho melhor irmos para outro lugar, se importa? — Edward falou colado ao meu ouvido e segurando minha cintura. Me arrepiei do último fio de cabelo até a pontinha da unha do pé. Confesso até que quase virei os olhos. É, preciso aprender a me controlar.

— Tudo bem — respondi ainda meio sobressaltada.

Me virei para saída e ele continuava com a mão na minha cintura, como se me guiasse para o caminho que eu já conhecia. Seria isso uma desculpa para continuar com a mão na minha cintura ou ele realmente achava que eu não sabia o caminho? Torço internamente pela primeira opção.

Conversamos amenidade e paramos em uma praça. Edward me fazia bem. É estranho isso, apenas a presença da pessoa te fazer bem. Não parece saudável, vicia.

A praça estava bem movimentada de crianças e suas respectivas mães. Deve ser devido ao fato de que hoje o sol resolveu dar o ar da graça durante a tarde, apesar de os ventos estarem gelados. Então não podíamos dizer que estava calor, afinal estamos falando de Forks. Mas estava um dia agradável, bom para passear.

Sentamos na grama (tinha que aproveitar que estão secas né? Não é sempre que isso acontece). E ficamos em silêncio por um momento. Fui a primeira a quebra-lo

— Você está de terno — ri baixo

— Vim direto do trabalho — sorriu e eu fiquei observando abobalhada. Como pode existir uma pessoa tão linda?

— Não lembro se estava assim da outra vez

— Então não se recorda da última vez que nos vimos? — Edward falou sorrindo

— Não... quer dizer, sim! Eu só não lembro de ter reparado no que você vestia — ele riu

— Tudo bem. Naquele dia eu estava sem o blazer. Saí do trabalho com pressa e não deu tempo de pega-lo, quanto à gravata, em um momento infantil a tirei e joguei em qualquer lugar na rua.

— Deve ter sido um dia ruim — Na verdade eu queria perguntar: "por que saiu do trabalho com tanta pressa?" "O que aconteceu?" "Posso ajudar?"

— É, digamos que sim. Mas ficou bem melhor depois do nosso café — me olhou e sorriu. Preciso dizer que corei pela vida inteira? Acho que meu corpo inteiro ficou vermelho depois disso. Mas ele parou de sorrir enquanto me olhava. Ótimo, deve ter uma espinha do tamanho do mundo na minha testa. Estou pagando o maior mico! Parabéns Bella, foi um encontro maravilhoso, agora dê tchauzinho ao futuro de princesa que imaginou e volte a pensar onde irá adotar seus companheiros, os gatinhos.

— Algum problema? — Não consegui esconder o nervosismo na minha voz. Mas pra que né? Já acabou tudo mesmo. Tudo o que Bella? Nem começou algo para acabar.

Fechei os olhos na tentativa de acalmar meus pensamentos, não queria parecer mais louca ainda dando um tapa na cabeça, porque sinceramente, foi essa a minha vontade. Às vezes eu acho que tem uma segunda Bella escondida dentro de mim, porque não é possível!

— Você fica linda corada

Sei que devo ter ficado corada de novo mas no momento apenas me concentrei em não suspirar de alivio.

— Está exagerando, mas mesmo assim obrigada — Sorri e abaixei a cabeça. Edward não parava de me olhar e isso só me fazia ficar com mais vergonha, consequentemente, corada. Mas se ele acha bonito qual o problema? É, nenhum. Tomei coragem e levantei a cabeça.

* * *

**N/A: Estão gostando? por favor, me digam D: preciso saber para a continuação da fic.**

**O próximo será com o POV do Edward, o capítulo está praticamente pronto e irei postar logo. Mas me deixem um review, nem que seja só um "oi", ficarei tao tão feliz *-***

**De qualquer forma obrigada para quem chegou até aqui**

**Obs: a roupa de Edward e Bella estão no meu perfil, deem uma passada lá para olhar ;)**


	3. Capítulo III - POV Edward

_ POV Edward_

— Você sabe que precisa fazer isso Edward! — Carlisle falava a mesma coisa pela milésima vez.

— Eu não vou fazer — tentei manter minha voz calma, enquanto minha cabeça estava um turbilhão. Queria jogar tudo no chão e dizer que não preciso disso, mas é mentira. Eu preciso disso, e muito.

— Edward é para o seu bem e o bem da empresa. Deixa de ser egoísta! — Ele só pode estar de brincadeira comigo

— Egoísta? Você prestou atenção no que está falando? É a minha vida que estamos colocando em jogo. Eu não vou me casar com a Tanya, NUNCA! — Peguei todos aqueles malditos papeis que estavam na minha mesa e joguei no chão. Minha vontade era quebrar tudo, mas me contentei com os papeis.

Eu não aguentava mais isso. Eu sempre fiz de tudo por essa empresa e ainda sim querem me colocar na forca. Meu pai, Carlisle Cullen, é o dono dessa empresa desgraçada em que trabalho e dedico a maior parte do meu tempo, mas que no momento se encontra em crise. A solução que meu digníssimo pai encontrou foi correr atrás de Christopher Lewis, o outro maldito dono de umas das empresas que estão crescendo de forma absurda.

Carlisle se apavorou com a ideia de nossa empresa ir por água a baixo e correu por ajuda antes mesmo de nós conseguirmos nos estabilizar, coisa que provavelmente aconteceria. Essa empresa está na família há quase um século. Ela foi formada pelo meu avô que deixou para o meu pai e quando meu pai se tornar incapaz, eu serei o dono de tudo. Essa é a primeira crise da empresa nas mãos de Carlisle então por isso ele resolveu recorrer à solução mais fácil.

Está obvio para qualquer um no nosso meio que a maldita filha de Christopher tem uma obsessão por mim. E para que as duas empresas possam se fundir Christopher e Carlisle querem que eu me case com Tanya. Assim será formada uma nova empresa. Juntas as empresas serão responsáveis por quase 25% do mercado. Além disso, a nova empresa irá nascer como a segunda maior da América. Os nossos acionistas terão 55% de participação na nova empresa, enquanto que os acionistas de Christopher terão 45%.

Foi uma negociação difícil para Carlisle, já que nós ficaremos com a maior parte. Mas o que Christopher não faz por aquela maldita mimada? E o que meu pai não faz por toda sua ambição? Oferecer os filhos, que idiotas.

Eu estava completamente irado com toda essa situação. Tirei minha gravata com raiva e joguei no chão da rua.

Eu sabia, claro, que isso vai ser bom para mim e a empresa, mas eu não quero me casar aos 24 anos, ainda mais por causa de dinheiro. Não quero ficar preso a uma pessoa na qual eu não suporto. É muita futilidade, muito silicone e muito gasto. Não posso nem imaginar como é ser marido e ter que sustentar uma mulher como Tanya

Um baque em meu braço direito me fez voltar à realidade.

Apenas ouvi o som de algo se espalhando. Olhei para baixo ao mesmo tempo em que uma pessoa se abaixava em um movimento rápido e colhia os livros do chão. Me agachei para ajudar a garota de cabelos castanhos a pegá-los. Ela tinha mãos pequenas e parecia tentar pegar todos de uma vez. Juntei o máximo que pude e estendi para garota a minha frente.

— Obrigada — falou com uma voz baixa e doce. Ainda não tinha visto seu rosto, pois ela estava concentrada em juntar os livros que pegamos — não precisava ter se preocupado em...

— Não precisa agradecer, fui eu quem derrubou seus livros porque bulhufas eu não te ajudaria? — quase ri. Não sou tão mal educado ao ponto de deixa-la recolher tudo sozinha, sendo que também foi culpa minha o fato de eles terem ido ao chão. Talvez eu tenha que prestar mais atenção onde ando... ou talvez não. A garota a minha frente é completamente linda. Têm cabelos longos e cacheados, é pequena, tem olhos cor de chocolate que são muito expressivos e que no momento parecia abismada.

— Oi, sou o Edward Cullen — Estendi minha mão para uma primeira apresentação decente. Ela jogou os livros para o outro braço e se levantou. Trouxe minha mão de volta ao corpo ainda um pouco envergonhado por ter sido ignorado, mas me levantei e sorri. Como não sorrir ao olhar para uma garota que parece uma boneca?

— Sou Isabella Swan, mas, por favor, me chame de Bella — Estendeu a mão e sorriu. Tive vontade de beija-la ali mesmo, nesse exato momento.

— Ok, Bella. Desculpe mais uma vez — nossas mãos ainda estavam juntas. Ela é quente, não queria solta-la, mas seria idiota da minha parte se não o fizesse. Ela poderia correr de medo e no momento, eu não queria que ela fugisse — Então, será que eu poderia te levar para tomar café, para compensar o incidente? — Por favor, diga que sim. Eu preciso me distrair e sinto que conversar com você será uma boa distração. Não quero voltar para empresa agora, aguentar Carlisle mais uma vez iria acabar me deixando louco.

— Pode ser — respondeu devagar — não vai dar tempo de ir para o colégio mesmo — deu de ombros

Peraí, colégio?

— Nossa, você ainda estuda? — comecei a caminhar. Ela não parece ser menor de idade, apesar de ser pequena. Eu pensei em beija-la, será que sou um pedofilo?

— Sim

— Você deve ser nova então

— Depende do que é nova para você

Ri tentando imaginar o que isso significava, mas parei ao entrarmos em uma cafeteria. Sentamos em um banco qualquer e pedi apenas um Cappuccino, ela pediu o mesmo.

— Então, você tem quantos anos? — eu precisava saber disso

— Erm, tenho 16 — ela respondeu olhando para as mãos que estavam juntas sobre a mesa.

— Wow! Você é nova mesmo — ri um pouco nervoso. Oito anos de diferença, vou fingir que não é muito.

— Você não deve ser muito mais velho que eu — sorriu e me olhou. Eu já disse que ela é linda? Sorrindo então... — quantos anos você tem?

— Tenho 24 — sorri também, enquanto a admirava,

Nessa hora a mulher do balcão entregou nosso pedido.

— Então — ela disse assim que a mulher que nos servia saiu — você parecia com pressa, estou te atrapalhando em algo?

— Claro que não. Estava saindo pra esfriar a cabeça. Eu estava um pouco irritado — suspirei — Por isso esbarrei em você. Não estava olhando para onde andava. Acho que você teve sorte, se fosse qualquer outra pessoa eu teria xingado muito. — Isso não é mentira

— Sinto muito — Abaixou e cabeça e fiquei sem entender

— Tudo bem — sorri tentando conforta-la — de qualquer forma consegui o que queria

— E o que você queria? — Perguntou me olhando curiosa

— Esfriar a cabeça, me distrair — respondi rindo.

— Oh, claro! — e de repente suas bochechas chegaram a uma tonalidade rosa e foi escurecendo até se tornarem vermelhas. Ela abaixou a cabeça e eu soltei um muxoxo. Queria poder continuar a olhar seu rosto e suas lindas bochechas coradas.

Ficamos conversando e quando olhei no celular e percebi que fazia quase 4 horas que eu estava conversando banalidades com Bella, e consequentemente, longe da empresa. Incrível como arrumamos tanto assunto por tanto tempo sem que percebêssemos a hora passar. Eu precisava voltar ao trabalho. Meu pai deve estar soltando fogo por todos os buracos existentes de seu corpo. Mas eu não ligo, pelo menos uma parte do meu dia havia sido produtiva.

Bella anotou seu telefone no meu celular e eu disse que a ligaria em breve. Essa seria minha meta para amanhã. Mas antes tenho que voltar para enfrentar a fúria do meu velho, que já me ligou mais de 10 vezes. É, acho que é hora de voltar à vida real.

**_ ..._**

O tempo que fiquei com Bella ontem atrasou completamente meu trabalho. Minha mesa se encontra lotada de documentos para serem lidos, assinados, conferidos, conferidos e assinados, alguns eu tinha que fazer anotações e mandar Irina, minha secretária, arrumar ou organizar de forma correta, para que depois voltem a mim e eu os confira e assine, outros documentos só estavam lá para fazer volume.

Para resumir meu dia foi totalmente dedicado a esses documentos que não acabavam nunca. A cada hora aparecia mais. Meu horário de almoço foi reduzido a 15 minutos no qual eu só engoli a comida com medo desses papeis se acumulares mais e eu não sair disso nunca. Por alguma sorte divina meu pai não veio encher minha cabeça sobre o casamento hoje, era tudo que eu não precisava.

Cheguei ao meu apartamento tarde da noite completamente esgotado. Minha cabeça estava a ponto de explodir. Joguei minhas chaves na mesinha ao lado da porta e subi as escadas quase correndo. Eu precisava de um banho e sem duvidas, precisava dormir. Corri para o banheiro e me despi para logo entrar em baixo do chuveiro e sentir meus músculos relaxarem ao mesmo tempo em que meu corpo era esquentado pela água, tão bom.

Minutos depois forcei meu cérebro de que melhor que esse banho seria dormir. Sendo assim, tomei força para fechar o chuveiro e sair. Entrei no meu quarto e vesti apenas uma boxer. Deitei na minha cama, mas antes de eu sequer fechar os olhos o som estridente do celular fez minha cabeça tremer. Corri até o bolso da minha calça e o peguei colocando no ouvido antes mesmo de ver quem era

— Alô? — Tentei ser o mais grosso possível

— Ed, amorzinho! Estou com saudades! — Sentei em minha cama suspirando.

Era só o que me faltava.

— O que você quer, Tanya? Não posso falar agora, estou cansado.

— Cansadinho é? Sabe que posso dar um jeito nisso...

— Tanya, por favor, eu preciso dormir. Nos falamos depois — Não hesitei em desligar. Tanya era boa companhia na cama, mas somente isso. E depois de toda essa coisa de casamento, não suporto vê-la na minha frente.

Larguei o celular e me aconcheguei na cama.

**_ ..._**

O dia seguinte foi igualmente cansativo. Tive três reuniões sendo que duas foram relacionado à crise da empresa. Mais uma vez minha cabeça queria explodir, mas pelo menos consegui diminuir em grande número o trabalho acumulado, não completamente, afinal amanhã, no sábado, terei que estar de volta e terminar o que falta. Mas para compensar o trabalho excessivo que tive nesses dois dias, me liberei para entrar mais tarde do que o costume no sábado.

Ao chegar à empresa, por ser sábado, o movimento estava pequeno. Fui até minha sala e terminei o que faltava. Na hora do almoço pensei em ligar para minha mãe. Procurei o número na agenda do celular e antes de acha-lo, outro número chamou minha atenção. _"Bella" _em letras garrafais. Não hesitei e apertei o botão para ligar sem nem ter pensado no que dizer. Eu só queria vê-la de novo.

— Alô? — Aquela voz doce. Mas eu precisava ter certeza

— Bella?

— Sim. Quem é?

— É o Edward Cullen, lembra? — perguntei com medo de ela não me reconhecer, afinal já se passou dois dias.

— Oi Edward. Como está? — Sorri. Ela se lembra de mim

— Estou muito melhor agora. Então, liguei para perguntar se aceita tomar um café comigo hoje...

— De novo? — Perguntou. Pude sentir o sorriso em seu tom de voz

— De novo — eu ri. O outro lado da linha permaneceu em silencio. Isso seria uma resposta negativa? — Bella? Está aí?

— Sim. É claro, podemos tomar café. Que horas te encontro? — suspirei aliviado

— Bom, pode ser às cinco no mesmo lugar que da outra vez?

— Ok Edward, te vejo às cinco.

— Até mais, pequena. Já estou ansioso — Desliguei sem conseguir conter o sorriso em meu rosto. Vou vê-la de novo, e se for como da ultima vez, eu terei um ótimo final de tarde.

_4 horas depois_

Falta meia hora para eu encontrar Bella e já terminei tudo que vim fazer na empresa. Eu até poderia ir para casa e colocar uma roupa mais casual, já que ainda estava de terno. Mas só tenho meia hora e não daria tempo. Fui até a cafeteria da outra vez, que ficava algumas quadras depois da empresa. Olhei o relógio ao chegar e vi que ainda era 4:50. Eu ainda teria dez minutos até Bella chegar. Pensei em espera-la lá dentro, mas o dia estava razoavelmente bom, então fiquei lá fora e me sentei no chão.

Alguns minuto depois vi Bella virando a esquina, ela estava linda. Enquanto ela se aproximava eu me levantei

— Oi Edward

— Oi Bella

Olhamo-nos sorrindo. Ela é tão pequena, e... simples. Sua blusa com um filhote de onça a fez ficar tão meiga e infantil. Se fosse Tanya estaria com um vestido que mostra até o útero

— Vamos entrar? — Falei quebrando o encanto

Deixei-a entrar e segui atrás. Esse horário parecia mais cheio que o normal. Olhei ao redor e não tinha um lugar vago para sentar

— Acho melhor irmos para outro lugar, se importa? — perguntei próximo ao seu ouvido e passando o braço por sua cintura. Senti ela se arrepiar e sorri com isso.

— Tudo bem

Manti meu braço enrolado em sua cintura enquanto saímos do café. E eu não tinha a menor intenção de solta-la.

Conversamos amenidade e paramos em uma praça. Nessa simples conversa pude confirmar o que eu já pensava sobre Bella, ela uma garota muito inteligente para sua idade.

Sentei com Bella na grama, que por algum milagre estava seca. Ficamos em silêncio por um momento. Bella foi a primeira a quebra-lo

— Você está de terno — riu baixo

— Vim direto do trabalho — sorri olhando as crianças brincarem

— Não lembro se estava assim da outra vez

— Então não se recorda da última vez que nos vimos? — Falei sorrindo. Eu me lembrava de cada detalhe... ok, talvez nem todos

— Não... quer dizer, sim! Eu só não lembro de ter reparado no que você vestia — continuei a rir

— Tudo bem. Naquele dia eu estava sem o blazer. Saí do trabalho com pressa e não deu tempo de pega-lo, quanto à gravata, em um momento infantil a tirei e joguei em qualquer lugar na rua.

— Deve ter sido um dia ruim

— É, digamos que sim. Mas ficou bem melhor depois do nosso café — me olhou e sorriu. Nesse mesmo momento suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas e eu fiquei observando em como aquela mancha deixava seu rosto mais lindo do que eu achei ser possível.

— Algum problema? — Bella falou nervosa. As bochechas ainda vermelhas. Ela fechou os olhos e me perguntei o porquê disso.

— Você fica linda corada – falei sem pensar

— Está exagerando, mas mesmo assim obrigada — Sorriu e abaixou a cabeça. Eu não conseguia parar de olha-la. Ela é extremamente encantadora

— Me fale sobre você, Bella

— O que quer saber?

— Sobre você — Ela revirou os olhos

— Não tenho o que contar

— Aposto que tem — Sorri para ela —Que tal começar falando de sua família?

— Ok. Bom, meu pai é Charlie Swan o chefe de policia de Forks. Minha mãe se tornou dona de casa depois que eu nasci porque eu era uma garota muito doente. Sou filha única e posso dizer que sou fruto de um acidente. Minha mãe, Renée, era muito nova quando teve um relacionamento com Charlie. A família dela era muito tradicional então assim que ela se descobriu grávida ela e Charlie trataram logo de se casar. Hum... curso o ensino médio na Forks High School. Tenho uma melhor amiga chamada Alice. Ela é totalmente o contrário de mim. Alice exala alegria por todos os poros — ri com o riso suave de Bella — mas ela também sabe ser uma garota muito séria. Ela sempre tem ótimos conselhos e... certo... — Bella estava pensativa e olhava para o horizonte. Fiquei a admirando enquanto ela falava — hum... meu sonho é ir para Londres. É um sonho bobo, eu sei. Mas tenho muita vontade de ir para lá. — Deu de ombros, mas seus olhos brilhavam — Agora me diga sobre você

— Bem, meu pai é Carlisle Cullen, dono de uma grande empresa que ele herdou do meu avô. Minha mãe, Esme, é uma mulher maravilhosa. Ela é dona de casa também, apesar de fazer alguns trabalhos voluntários. Não sei a história dos meus pais, mas sei que eles são muito apaixonados. Eu trabalho para o meu pai e não tenho nenhuma regalia por ser filho do chefe. Pelo contrario, trabalho como, ou até mais, que qualquer um por ali. De qualquer forma eu não me importo de trabalhar muito, porque assim me sinto digno do meu salario. Tenho um irmão, Emmett, ele é totalmente o contrario de mim — sorri ao usar as mesma palavras que Bella falou da amiga — Ele é um ano mais velho mas quem não conhece acha que é mais novo. Emmett às vezes parece uma criança grande. Tirando a parte em que sua vida de resume a festas, mulheres e sexo. — pela minha visão periférica pude ver Bella se mexer de forma desconfortável e quando a olhei ela estava corada. — Emmett não quer ficar responsável pela empresa então provavelmente eu serei o sucessor

— Está ansioso por isso? — Bella perguntou e eu olhei as pessoas na praça. Que na grande maioria estava indo embora

— Definitivamente não — Toda pressão que meu pai vai colocar sobre mim quando isso acontecer me assusta. Carlisle me mataria se eu deixasse a empresa afundar. A única solução seria o maldito casamento com Tanya. Nossa empresa se tornaria grande e os lucros só tendiam a aumentar

— Não sei o que dizer — Bella falou depois de um tempo e eu tive vontade de rir

— Tudo bem — Falei sorrindo — Acho que já está na hora de ir

Bella começou a se levantar e eu fiz o mesmo

— É, está escurecendo.

— Posso te levar em casa, se quiser,

— Acho melhor não

— Tudo bem. Eu... — não quero ter que me despedir de você. Falei mentalmente. Não sei se quero assumir isso em voz alta

— O quê?

Beija-la. Essa seria uma ótima despedida.

Me aproximei devagar. Bella apenas me olhava nos olhos. Colei nossos lábios e Bella ficou completamente parada, mas logo pude sentir sua mão tocar meus braço e eu aproveitei para colocar as minhas em sua cintura.

Beija-la me causou algo estranho, não sei dizer o que é. Era como se meu peito estivesse sendo cheio. Eu estava sendo completo, sendo que, até esse momento, eu não sabia que era incompleto. Eu precisava dessa garota

No momento em que fui aprofundar o beijo Bella se afastou e saiu correndo.

Não!

— BELLA! — Gritei e ela parou, mas não se virou

Me aproximei correndo, mas devagar o suficiente para que ela não fugisse. Eu não poderia deixar essa oportunidade escapar

— Bella — Chamei de novo e ela se virou — você quer sair para jantar comigo?

* * *

**Gostei tanto desse capítulo *-* espero que tenha gostado tanto quanto eu!**

**gostaram? odiaram? amaram? está uma droga? tenho que melhorar? mereço review?**

**obs: as imagens de Edward e a roupa de Bella estão no meu perfil. Quem quiser corre lá pra dar uma olhada**


	4. Capítulo IV

Cheguei em casa completamente entorpecida. O que foi isso? Edward me beijou e me chamou pra sair? Foi isso mesmo? Meu Deus! Aliás, eu tive meu primeiro beijo, com Edward!

Ao entrar em meu quarto encontro uma garota sentada em minha cama mexendo no celular e batendo o pé no chão ansiosamente.

— Bella! — Gritou ao me ver e veio correndo na minha direção. Desviei da mesma antes de ser atacada pela pequena anã conhecida como Alice — Você demorou! Estou aqui há meia hora!

Alice disse irritada, mas eu ignorei e fui sentar na minha cama. Eu ainda não estava acreditando no que havia acontecido.

— Conta tudo! Vai Bella, deixa de ser lerda. Hey Bella. Helloooo! — Alice estava mexendo as mãos freneticamente em frente ao meu rosto. Segurei os braços dela, fazendo-a dar um pulo de susto, mas eu precisava para-la antes que os movimentos me deixassem tonta.

— Ele me beijou — Falei tão devagar que me senti uma debilmental

— O QUÊ? ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, VOCÊ BEIJOU?

— SHIU! Alice, pelo amor de Deus, você quer que a casa inteira escute? — Eu devia saber que essa seria sua reação

— Desculpe. Mas vai, conta! Conta tudo!

— Ok... é... nós fomos a um café. Aquele daquele dia — Alice moveu os braços em sinal de "eu sei, conta o resto" — mas estava muito cheio. Resolvemos ir para outro lugar e acabamos parando em uma pracinha ali perto. Ah e ele estava com a mão na minha cintura, como se me guiasse para o caminho. Ou talvez, de alguma forma divina ele sabe sobre minha instabilidade e tentou me proteger de uma futura queda. — Falei brincando.

— É uma possibilidade — Alice riu

— Aí ficamos sentados na praça conversando sobre várias coisas. Ele me falou sobre a família dele, eu falei sobre a minha. Depois na hora de ir embora ele simplesmente me beijou — Alice deu pulinhos e não pude evitar sorrir

— E como foi seu primeiro beijo, Belita? Gostou? É bom né?

— Na verdade — Alice revirou os olhos e sentou ao meu lado — Não foi um beijo de verdade

— COMO NÃO?

— ALICE!

— Desculpa. Vou me controlar

— Não foi aqueeeele beijo. Ele encostou os lábios no meu, só isso.

— Péra, não teve língua? — Abaixei a cabeça envergonhada

— Não. Quando ele foi aprofundar eu me afastei e...

— E o quê, Bella?

— Corri

— Não acredito — Alice bateu na testa — Por que você fez isso?

— Ele me beijou do nada, Lice. Eu não estava preparada — Alice bufou — Eu não sabia o que fazer e não queria passar vergonha

— Mas que absurdo!

— Eu não sei beijar, Lice — olhei minha amiga que não estava com cara de quem teria pena de mim. Droga!

— Não sabe porque não quer. Sei muito bem que não faltaram oportunidades para você ser expert em beijos. Se você tivesse beijado todos os garotos que quiseram ficar com você...

— Que horror, Alice!

— Ué, mas é verdade.

— Eu não ia beijar qualquer garoto só por beijar. Tem que ser... especial.

— Tanto faz. De qualquer forma agora já foi. Você só vai aprender a beijar beijando. Posso te dar mil aulas de como fazer isso aqui, mas isso seria perca de tempo porque na hora você sabe o que fazer. É natural, nessas horas o corpo sempre sabe o que fazer. — Suspirei resignada

— Eu não devia ter corrido né?

— Não

— Mas se eu disser que ele me chamou para jantar vamos poder ignorar essa parte?

— Ele te chamou para jantar? — Alice sussurrou. Aposto que isso foi resultado de toda força que ela fez para não gritar

— Sim. Quando saí correndo ele me chamou, eu parei, ele veio até mim e me chamou pra jantar.

— BELLA, VOCÊ TEM UM ENCONTRO OFICIAL — Alice gritou, se levantou e começou a pular em cima do meu colchão. Dessa vez não me importei, deixei Alice transparecer toda alegria que eu também sentia.

— Pois é — Falei sorrindo

— Já sabe o que vai usar? — Perguntou quando se cansou de pular e voltou a sentar

— É claro que não!

— Por quê? — Ela parecia indignada e eu bufei. Tinha que ser Alice

— Porque eu não sei ainda quando é e nem para onde vamos

— Então assim que souber vai me falar?

— Sim, Alice — revirei os olhos.

— Promete? — Alice estava apoiada nos joelhos com o corpo inclinado na minha direção e as mãos esticadas próximas a minha barriga. Uma ameaça clara de cócegas. Era sempre assim, quando Alice não queria me dar opção de escolha, ela ameaçava me fazer cócegas. Eu não suporto qualquer tipo de cócegas, então essa era uma tática muito boa, que Alice infelizmente descobriu.

— Prometo. Palavra de escoteiro — Abracei minha barriga de forma protetora. Eu havia prometido, mas quando se trata de Alice, nunca se sabe.

— Certo — Ela se afastou e deitou na minha cama e se espalhando por todo colchão — Agora manda uma mensagem para ele dizendo que foi ótimo o tempo que passaram juntos

— O QUÊ? — Essa foi minha vez de gritar. Não que minha tarde não tenha sido ótima, mas mandar mensagem? Alice está louca?

— É. Vai Bella. Anda!

— Por que eu faria isso?

— Sem perguntas. Apenas faça o que eu mandei — Pensei em ignora-la, mas ao olhar para Alice percebi que ela não me deixaria em paz se eu não fizesse isso.

Peguei meu celular derrotada. Olhei para o número no qual Edward me ligou mais cedo e apertei o botão para mandar mensagem. Certo, essa parte está feita, mas o que escrever?

_Edward, _

_Adorei o tempo em que passamos juntos. Apenas me perdoe por aquele último episodio..._

_Enfim, estou ansiosa para vê-lo de novo._

_Beijos Bella_

Repeti o que escrevi para Alice e ela sorriu em concordância. Hesitei, pensando se realmente devia fazer isso, mas em um ato rápido e impensado (essa foi intenção) apertei enviar e somente vi na tela "_enviando mensagem para Edward_". Suspirei um pouco assustada. Que merda eu havia feito?

— Feliz Alice? — murmurei brava

— Sim — O sorriso dela chegava até as orelhas. Mas é claro, não é ela que corre o risco de perder um deus grego como o Edward por causa de uma mensagem.

— Se ele nunca mais falar comigo, Alice. Eu juro que mato você — Falei me deitando ao lado dela

— Ele não vai parar de falar com você por causa de uma mensagem, Bells. E você não ia me matar, você não tem coragem e me ama o suficiente para nem tentar fazer isso.

Bufei brava. Alice estava certa. Maldito seja esse meu coração bom.

Alice dormiu em casa. Ficamos assistindo filme até tarde e agora, à uma da tarde de um domingo, eu estava acordando. Alice continuava dormindo como uma pedra. O que eu agradeci, porque se ela tivesse acordado antes de mim eu teria sido despertada com pulinhos, cócegas, gritos e beliscos. E independente do horário ou quem seja, isso não é legal.

Fui fazer minha higiene matinal. Após tomar banho, escovar os dentes e arrumar a bucha, vulgo, cabelo. Voltei para o quarto encontrando Alice sentada na cama com a cara amassada

— Ele respondeu?

— Hãn?

— Edward. Ele respondeu?

— Cruzes Alice. Bom dia pra você também

— Bom dia. Ele respondeu?

— Que obsessão. Nem eu estou assim

— Porque você é mole.

— Não sou não — Procurei o celular e não achei — Não sei onde está meu celular, vamos descer para comer e depois procuro.

— ACHEI! — Alice gritou me assustando. Fui até ela pegando meu celular de sua mão olhando a tela. Na mesma hora tremi. Estava escrito: _1 nova mensagem_

— E aí? — murmurou ansiosa

— Tem uma mensagem — Falei ao mesmo tempo em que apertava a tecla para abrir mensagem. Ah, se for da operadora eu vou querer morrer.

_Bom dia princesa_

_Também gostei muito de passar à tarde com você. E mal posso esperar para te ver de novo._

_Podemos jantar no sábado?_

_Edward_

Meu coração, sem dúvida nenhuma, queria pular para fora do corpo.

Respirei fundo e olhei para Alice

— Então? — Li a mensagem para Alice e ela sorriu — Agora responde

— O que eu respondo? — Me julguem, mas eu realmente não sabia o que responder.

Alice rodou os olhos e pegou o celular da minha mão.

— Ei! — No mesmo momento peguei de volta — MEU celular, EU escrevo.

— Ok, então se vira para responder. — Deu de ombros

— Não! Por favor, Lice. Me ajuda — Fiz cara de gatinho do Shrek, ou pelo menos tentei. Acho que acabei ficando com a cara do Shrek mesmo

— Diga "bom dia meu príncipe. E é claro que podemos jantar no sábado, estarei com uma lingerie que te deixará nas nuvens só de olhar". — Fiquei espantada. Ela não estava falando sério, estava?

Quando me recuperei a respondi

— Primeiro que não posso mais desejar bom dia porque já é uma da tarde. Segundo, não vou chama-lo de "meu príncipe" e muito menos falar sobre minha lingerie! — Alice riu e eu decidi ignora-la

_Boa tarde, Edward._

_Será um prazer vê-lo no sábado._

_Beijos Bella_

Apertei a tecla para enviar e... Epa! E se Edward levar esse prazer para o literal? Ai meu Deus! Eu assinei minha sentença de desvirginamento? O que foi que eu fiz?

Olhei para Alice desesperada e ela correspondeu meu olhar

— O que foi? — Senti a tensão em sua voz

Mostrei a mensagem para Alice e ela me olhou com cara de "que que tem?"

— E se ele levar o "será um prazer" para o literal, vou ter que transar com ele? — Me assustei mais ao dizer isso em voz alta. Mas Alice, ao contrario de mim, começou a rir histericamente.

— Eu não acredito nisso — Ela disse quando se recuperou, mas logo voltou a rir. Ok, qual o problema dessa garota? Isso é sério, ela não devia rir.

— Você só pode estar brincando comigo — Ela disse respirando fundo, mas ainda rindo.

— Não — Falei séria. Não entendo porquê rir de uma situação dessas

— Não seja bobinha, Bella. Ele tem que ser muito malicioso para pensar isso

Suspirei e resolvi deixar isso para lá.

Alice passou o resto do dia em casa. Quando foi embora já era tarde da noite. Alice sabia muito bem como me distrair, e isso era bom, porque não pensei em Edward pelo resto do dia. Mas ao ficar sozinha no meu quarto olhei para o celular. Edward não tinha me respondido e provavelmente não o faria mais. Suspirei. O que Edward estaria fazendo agora? Será que eu iria vê-lo antes do sábado? Qual a chance de isso acontecer?

Nessa mesma noite adormeci pensando em Edward. Sonhei com ele também. Estávamos juntos em uma campina linda e cheia de flores silvestres. Violeta, amarelas e de um branco delicado. Em algum lugar perto dali, pude ouvir a música borbulhante de um riacho.

Eu e Edward andávamos devagar pela relva macia, agitando as flores enquanto o ar quente tocava nosso corpo. Em um dado momento me virei para Edward. Ele sorria e não pude evitar sorrir também. Ele se aproximou e me beijou. O beijo não foi simples como no parque. Edward agarrou meu corpo sem pudor e me beijava com volúpia. Pude sentir sua língua tocar a minha e aquilo era incrível. As mãos de Edward subiam e desciam delicadamente nas minhas costas.

Uma parte de mim dizia que deveria estar assustada com toda essa caricia até então desconhecida, mas eu não estava assustada, nem um pouco. Eu estava... feliz. Dessa vez eu não fugi de Edward e meu corpo comemorava por isso. Edward me apertava e eu o apertava também. Nesse momento eu quis me fundir a Edward. Mas com grande tristeza, vi Edward interromper o beijo e afastar. Quando nos separamos eu percebi que precisava de ar. Respirei fundo e olhei para Edward. Ele estava com os lábios vermelhos e sorria lindamente.

Logo Edward me puxou para seus braços de novo, dessa vez em um abraço. Edward me apertava e aquilo era tão bom. Fechei meus olhos para aproveitar o momento. Senti o cheiro dele e abri meus olhos. Ao longe vi uma mulher se aproximar. Eu não conseguia ver seu rosto, via apenas que ela tinha um belo corpo e parecia jovem. Ela andava devagar, bem devagar. Fiquei chateada por saber que havia alguém além de eu e Edward aqui, mas não fiz nada, apenas continuei a observa-la se aproximar sem me soltar do abraço quente dele. Quando ela estava próxima de nós eu ainda não conseguia ver seu rosto, mas a vi respirar fundo, e sem mais nem menos, gritar. Um grito estridente que me fez tremer. E ela não parava. Me apertei mais a Edward, eu estava com medo. E o grito continuava...

Abri meus olhos desesperada ouvindo o som do despertador tocar. Um ruído irritante. Sentei na cama e vi meu travesseiro nos meus braços. Então era o travesseiro que eu abraçava pensando ser Edward? Talvez isso signifique que eu associei o som do despertador ao grito da mulher bonita. Isso foi estranho, me sinto estranha, estou tão confusa.

Suspirei e desliguei o despertador. Fiz minha higiene matinal e me arrumei para o colégio. Sem nunca parar de pensar no sonho. Seria estranho se eu dissesse que eu ainda sentia o beijo de Edward? Que ainda podia sentir sua língua com a minha? Suas mãos na minha costela, me apertando e acariciando? Eu ainda podia sentir o calor da luz do sol misturado ao calor de Edward, que deixava meu corpo ainda mais quente. Mas eu também podia ouvir o grito da mulher. Aquele grito sinistro, que fazia meus pelos arrepiarem.

Suspirei mais uma vez e saí de casa sem nem tomar café. Dona Renée ficaria louca comigo, mas eu realmente estava sem fome.

Ao chegar no colégio encontrei Alice e Jacob. Jacob é alto e forte. Sempre fica comigo e Alice no colégio, o que de certa forma era bom, porque eu e a Alice somos pequenas e ele nos protegia. Ninguém ousava mexer conosco com Jacob por perto. Mas ele não era apenas nosso guarda costas, ele era um bom amigo também. Quando Alice saia com Jasper, seu namorado, e inventava de arrastar a gente junto, Jacob me fazia companhia.

— Bom dia, Belita! — Alice como sempre, saltitava no lugar.

— Bom dia anã saltitante — Alice fez cara de brava e eu e Jacob rimos. Corri até minha amiga e dei um beijo estalado em seu rosto para depois abraça-la

— Eita, vou ganhar beijo de bom dia também? — Jacob estava ao meu lado sorrindo. O olhei querendo dizer "tu tá zoando né?" mas não resisti a sua cara de cachorro sem dono e pulei para lhe dar um abraço. Jake segurou minha cintura e me levantou. Eu dei um beijo demorado em seu rosto quente, mas antes de me afastar dei uma bela mordida em sua bochecha. Jake gemeu e me colocou no chão

— Ai sua canibal — Disse esfregando o local da minha mordida. Eu havia deixado uma bela marca

— Você que quis — Fiz cara de inocente e ele riu. Virei para Alice e percebi que ela não estava mais por ali. Olhei para Jacob

— Cadê a Alice?

— Sei lá. Deve ter ido fornicar com Jasper — Dei um tapa no braço de Jake e ele riu

— Então vamos entrar

Jacob me deixou na porta da sala e foi para sua. Sentei no meu lugar de costume em poucos minutos o professor estava na sala. A aula foi uma droga, não consegui prestar atenção em nada. A única coisa que se passava na minha cabeça era aquele estranho sonho. Teria sido um sinal? Porque a mulher gritava? Depois de um momento deixei a mulher de lado e apenas pensei em Edward e no beijo. Agora eu não conseguia sentir mais seu gosto, mas ainda sentia a sensação de estar o beijando. Ainda conseguia sentir seu abraço, era tão bom. Devo ter suspirado alto demais porque o professor me olhou com cara feia. Tentei fingir prestar atenção na aula depois disso, mas quem eu queria enganar? Eu não conseguiria prestar atenção em nada, não enquanto pensava em Edward.

_POV Edward_

Na hora de ir para o trabalho resolvi fazer um caminho diferente. A trajetória seria maior e com certeza eu chegaria atrasado na empresa, mas nesse momento, não me importo com isso.

Acordei pensando em Bella. O que eu mais queria era poder vê-la novamente antes de começar meu expediente. Tenho certeza que Carlisle me procuraria hoje para encher minha paciência, então eu só queria me permitir ter um momento de prazer antes de enfrentar a tensão do trabalho.

Bella tinha dito que estuda na Forks High School, então eu a faria uma visita agora de manhã, nem que seja só para olha-la de longe.

Peguei minhas chaves e saí de casa. Quando entrei no meu carro senti um frio no estomago no qual eu não estou acostumado. A cada quadra que eu me aproximada o frio na barriga ficava mais forte. Quando parei em frente à entrada do colégio minhas mãos estavam suadas tamanha a ansiedade. Sem sair do carro eu a procurei, mas havia tantos garotos e garotas que comecei a desistir. Mas aí eu a vi, ela estava abraçando uma garota tão pequena quanto ela. Sorri ao vê-la. Ela estava tão linda

Bella se soltou da pequena e pulou em um garoto alto que estava perto delas. Ele pegou a cintura de Bella e a tirou do chão. Ela ficou um tempo no colo do garoto, talvez ela estivesse o beijando ou talvez falando em seu ouvido. Daqui eu não conseguia ver direito. Mas isso não impediu que minhas mãos fechassem em punho. Tive vontade de tira-la dos braços do garoto, porém, infelizmente, eu não poderia fazer isso. Senti uma pontada de inveja, pois ela pulava no colo dele para beija-lo e corria de mim quando eu tentava beija-la. Nesse momento eu trocaria tudo para ser esse garoto.

Continuei a observa-los e vi o garoto a colocar no chão e esfregar o rosto, ela deu tapa em seu braço e ele riu. Depois disso os dois entraram juntos no colégio.

Seria ele seu namorado? Isso explicaria porque ela correu de mim quando a beijei. Bella teria um namorado? Senti meu coração se apertar. Passei as mãos pelo meu cabelo. Porque ela não me disse?

Suspirei sentindo parte da minha felicidade por vê-la ir embora. No fundo eu tinha esperanças de ter Bella para mim, eu a queria. Talvez eu não devesse ter vindo. Meu dia estava fadado a ser uma droga. Eu, com certeza, não tiraria isso da cabeça tão cedo.

* * *

**Olha o Edward já tendo ciúmes :')**

**Bom, para começar quero agradecer as lindas que me deixaram review. Eu amei, de verdade *-***

** outra coisa que quero dizer é: meu notebook deu tiuti hoje .-. a tela está totalmente clara e quase não dá pra enxergar, mas mesmo assim vou continuar a escrever. E caso ele tenha que ir pro conserto, bom, eu dou um jeito!**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Beijos e até o próximo!**


	5. Capítulo V

_Quarta-feira_

Estava no horário do almoço. Combinei de encontrar Alice e Jacob no refeitório mas eles não apareceram. Esperei por dois minutos então resolvi comer sozinha. Edward não saia da minha cabeça. E o que me deixava mais chateada é que não nos falamos desde a nossa última troca de mensagens

— Acorda Bella adormecida.

— Ah oi Lice. Cadê o Jacob?

— Sei lá — a pequena sentou na minha frente e começou a comer — Falou com Edward?

Suspirei

— Não. Acho que ele desistiu do encontro. Já era pra ele ter me falado a hora e onde eu teria que encontra-lo, certo?

— Certo — Senti a tristeza me consumir e parei de comer — Bom, mas você tem até sexta pra descobrir...

— Do que estão falando? — Jacob apareceu do nada ao lado de Alice. Como ele fez isso? Se eu estivesse concentrada o suficiente teria levado o maior susto.

— Sobre o possível encontro da Bella

— Encontro? — Jacob se focou no meu rosto com o olhar sério.

Dei de ombros e não respondi

— Você vai sair com alguém, Bella? Quem é ele? — Jacob continuava sério

— Talvez. Fui convidada pra sair mas não tive nenhum sinal de vida do cara até agora

— Quem é ele? — Jacob perguntou mais uma vez

— Edward Cullen — Falar seu nome inteiro me deu arrepio. Meu Deus, seria louco dizer que estou com saudade daquele homem?

— Inacreditável — Jacob murmurou baixo olhando para longe

— O quê? — Eu e Alice perguntamos juntas

— Você saindo com alguém — Alice riu e eu fiquei séria. Jacob continuava a olhar para longe com um sorriso brincalhão

— Idiota. Alice bate nele para mim — Alice virou e deu um tapa no braço de Jacob que apenas riu. Nosso tapa deve ser cócegas nos braços grandes dele.

_**...**_

A semana estava passando relativamente rápido. Hoje já é sexta-feira, o que é bom, porque significa que o sábado está próximo. Mas eu não tive notícias de Edward, isso fez com que a semana não ficasse tão boa quanto parecia.

No entanto, o que eu estava esperando afinal? Eu nunca teria algo com Edward. Ele é homem demais para uma garota como eu.

Cheguei em casa gritando e como não recebi nenhuma resposta só podia estar sozinha. Joguei minha mochila no chão e deitei no sofá. Eu ainda não sabia o que fazer. Queria sair com Edward, mas hoje já é sexta e ele não me procurou mais. Parece que isso não ia dar certo.

E por que estou pensando tanto em Edward? Que droga de homem!

Fechei meus olhos tentando dormir. Mas quem disse que as coisas são fáceis para mim? Não, claro que não. Eu não dormi porque o som estridente do meu maldito celular começou a tocar. Dentro de mim eu sabia que era apenas Alice querendo me chamar para sair. Comecei a cantar a música "You Make Me Wanna Die" que era o toque do celular e fiquei deitada de olhos fechados. A música parou e eu gemi, estava divertido cantar. Quando estava começando a pegar no sono o celular toca de novo. Ok, poderia ser minha mãe. Me sentei no sofá e abri a mochila procurando o causador do som alto. Quando achei o celular e olhei na tela quase tive uma síncope. Fui apertar o botão para atender, mas eu estava tão nervosa e tremendo que o celular voou e foi parar quase do outro lado da sala. Droga droga droga

Corri até ele pegando e segurando firme para não escorregar de novo

— A- alô?

— Bella — Suspirou.

— Oi Edward

Ele ficou em silêncio e eu me perguntei se estava tudo bem. Na verdade eu devia perguntar isso para ele né? É.

— Está tudo bem? — Mais silêncio — Edward?

— Eu sinto muito — Hãn?

— Hum... do que você está falando?

— Nada. Nosso jantar de amanhã ainda está de pé?

— É claro! — Opa acho que respondi rápido demais

— Então... é... posso ir te buscar 19h30?

—Edward?

— Eu

— Você não sabe onde eu moro

— Ah é verdade — ele suspirou e eu ri um pouco nervosa. Ele estava estranho — Mas você pode me dar seu endereço, não pode? — pensei se deveria passar meu endereço a um quase desconhecido. Mas dane-se, é o Edward.

Após passar meu endereço nós desligamos. Eu me sentia estranha. Nem parecia o mesmo Edward que falei no telefone outra vez, ou o Edward que conversei por horas no café e no parque. O que será que aconteceu?

Depois disso, tudo passou voando aos meus olhos. Quando percebi já era sábado e Alice estava pulando em cima da minha cama.

— O decote é coisa básica. É tão lindo. Vai ficar tão lindo em você — Ela dizia pulando. Alice estava há uns cinco minutos falando desse vestido que ela arrumou para mim. Eu sei que essa pulação e todo esse falatório eram para tentar me fazer sair da cama. Coitada, não vou sair daqui tão cedo.

— Que legal Alice — Falei desanimada. Os movimentos que ela fazia na cama só me davam mais sono

— E você não quer ver? — Observei Alice saltar com mais pressão e cair sentada com as pernas cruzadas. Como ela conseguiu isso?

— Agora não, Lice

— Como agora não? Por que não agora? Por favor, não me diga que você pretende começar a se arrumar meia hora antes do encontro. Ah mas não vai mesmo

— Alice — Suspirei e olhei meu despertador. Eu estava desanimada. Algo me dizia que não era para eu levantar da cama hoje — Ainda é 13h da tarde.

— Por isso mesmo, boneca. Temos que te deixar maravilhosa até às 19h. Às 15h você já vai ter que estar no banho arrancando todos esses pelos aí — Ela disse puxando meu cobertor. Puxei de volta e me cobri de novo

— Hurg! Por quê?

— Puff, como por quê? Ninguém é obrigado a ver essas suas pernas peludas, Bella. Principalmente o Edward — Fazia sentido. Eu com meu costume de sempre usar calças não achava esse pequeno ato necessário. Não deve estar tão ruim assim, já que não me incomoda. Mas ao pensar que vou estar de vestido perto de Edward, aparecer com a perna peluda não pareceu uma boa ideia.

— Ok, banho às 15h. Agora relaxa

— Mas você tem que ver o vestido — fez bico

— Que tal ser surpresa?

— BELLA!

— Ok ok. Vamos ver o bendito vestido

Alice sorriu e saiu da cama em disparada. Me sentei e passei a mão no rosto. Eu estava cansada e Alice só me deixava mais cansada ainda. Enquanto eu tinha pouca energia, a baixinha tinha energia de sobra.

Ela voltou com uma sacola de papel na mão. Nem me preocupei em olhar o nome, mas sendo Alice, provavelmente, é de marca. Ela colocou a sacola em cima da minha cama e começou a dar pulinhos

— Olha! Olha! Olha!

Peguei a sacola e a virei na cama. De lá caiu algo bem dobrado. Eu conseguia ver muito pano rosa claro e algumas pequenas partes em preto. Peguei o pano rosa na mão e o levantei devagar. Era claramente um vestido rosa com preto, porem não fazia sentido nenhum. Pude observar o tecido fino da parte rosa que eu segurava na minha frente e outra parte ficou caída atrás, e tinha a parte preta que era toda aberta em baixo. Eu não entraria naquela coisa de jeito nenhum, seria o mesmo que ficar pelada. Mas afinal, será isso um vestido mesmo? Soltei o pano rosa na cama e tentei organiza-lo, mas continuava sem fazer sentido.

— Como você é lerda! — Alice pegou aquele pedaço de coisa e começou a girar tentando arrumar a bagunça que, provavelmente, eu tinha feito. Observei ela pegar com uma mão uma parte fina e preta do vestido e com a outra mão pegou outra parte fina e preta, que agora nas mãos dela, percebi que eram as alças. O vestido estava começando a fazer sentido.

Alice deu uma chacoalhada nele e então sorriu para mim de orelha a orelha. Olhei para o vestido em sua mão e senti minha boca abrir

— Oh meu Deus, Alice! — Eu estava maravilhada — Esse vestido é... é... fantástico

O vestido na mão de Alice era preto até quase a cintura. Havia um grande laço que cobria os seios. Abaixo do laço havia um pequeno espaço que provavelmente mostraria uma parte da barriga, depois havia uma faixa ainda preta. A partir da faixa começava a saia balone rosa que devia ir até o começo dos meus joelhos. Pude observar também que o vestido é totalmente aberto nas costas.

Eu passaria frio, com certeza. Mas quem se importa? Eu não me importo e aposto que Edward também não

— Eu sabia que você ia gostar! — Alice respondeu feliz. Ela logo foi até o guarda roupa, pegou um cabide e colocou o vestido no mesmo para pendurar na maçaneta da porta. — Você vai ficar tão linda

Sorri. Eu quero ficar linda para Edward. Quero deslumbra-lo assim como ele faz comigo.

_... Algumas horas depois_

Eu já estava de banho tomado e sentada na minha cama apenas de roupão. Estava enrolando Alice falando sobre ela e Jasper. Eu não estava preparada para uma sessão de maquiagem que provavelmente teria

— Oh meu Deus! — Alice murmurou depois de olhar o relógio — ISABELA JÁ SÃO 17h04

— Pois é — Falei baixo e suspirei

— Levante-se AGORA!

Levantei num salto me sentindo idiota pela rápida obediência

Alice começou minha tão tortuosa sessão de arrumação. Primeiro foi uma mexeção sem tamanho no meu cabelo e depois a sessão maquiagem que me deu sono. Como passei a maior parte do tempo de olhos fechados aproveitei algumas vezes e tirei um cochilo.

Já era 18h50 e chegou a hora de colocar o meu tão maravilhoso vestido. Alice me ajudou a vesti-lo. Fiquei impressionada em como ele ficava ainda mais bonito no corpo.

— Você está tão linda — Ela me olhava com brilho nos olhos. E eu não duvidava do que ela dizia. Alice conseguia fazer maravilhas quando se tratava de beleza — Ok, agora você coloca esses brincos... Eu até ia mandar você colocar aquele sapato que eu te dei ano passado, mas algo me diz que você não o tem mais. Mentira, eu mexi nas suas coisas e não achei. Mas vou fingir que não fiquei chateada e vou buscar um que eu tenho no carro.

Olhei os brincos de argolas finas e douradas que Alice deixou na minha mão. Eu não iria usar isso, não mesmo. Não gosto de brincos grandes e Alice sabe disso. Deixei os brincos em cima da cama e fui até minha caixa de joias. Ali só havia alguns brincos e correntes que eu raramente usava. Procurei por algum brinco que parecesse ficar decente com a roupa e não encontrei. Virei à caixinha e vi as pequenas bolinhas brilhantes. Peguei na mão e fiquei observando por um momento. Era lindo e eu não me lembrava de tê-los. De repente veio à memória. Era um brinco que ganhei dos meus avós há dez anos e nunca foi usado.

Nesse momento Alice entrou no quarto e me olhou.

— Posso usar esses brincos?

— Não! Coloca o que eu te dei!

— Mas eu não gosto de brincos grandes e você sabe disso, Lice. Por favor, não me faz usar eles — sim, eu estava quase implorando.

— Okay

— Mas Ali... hum?

Eu ouvi isso mesmo? Alice cedeu assim tão rápido? Que estranho

— Já são 19h daqui a pouco ele chega. Agora vai, coloca esse sapato — Alice jogou um par de sandálias bege de tiras. Até que é bonita, mas tem um problema: é de salto.

— Me deseje boa sorte com esse sapato — Falei para Alice enquanto colocava minha armadilha mortal. Ela riu mas sabia que eu estava falando sério

E então eu estava pronta para meu jantar com Edward. Depois de horas consegui me olhar no espelho. Não que eu não tenha me visto antes, mas quando olhei tudo ainda estava uma bagunça e agora estava tudo pronto.

A Bella no espelho estava... diferente. Posso dizer até bonita. Sentia que no espelho havia uma garota bem vestida, maquiada de forma simples, os cabelos estavam soltos. E sim, estava muito bonita, mas não era eu.

Eu estava desconfortável com aquele vestido e o salto. A maquiagem dava pra ignorar porque não estava chamativa, entretanto a ideia do meu rosto estar cheio de coisinhas e eu não poder toca-lo me incomoda.

Mas aí pensei em Edward, em toda sua beleza e charme. Ele se veste bem e provavelmente seu trabalho exige isso. Ele parece vir de família rica. Então é esse o tipo de mulher que ele merece ter ao lado dele. Eu me sentia digna de sua companhia vestida assim.

E foi assim que comecei a me sentir completamente linda. E senti que ficaria mais linda ainda ao lado de Edward.

— Edward chega em 15 minutos — Ouvi Alice dizer e percebi que já estava a um tempo parada na frente do espelho

— 15 minutos? Estou começando a ficar nervosa

— Não fique — Alice pegou minhas mãos e sorriu me olhando nos olhos — Vai dar tudo certo. Agora vem, vamos exibir você para sua mãe.

Encontramos minha mãe na sala, meu pai como sempre estava no trabalho.

Quando dona Renée me viu ela se levantou em um salto e veio na minha direção. Ao chegar à minha frente Renée me girou. Olhei a saia do vestido rodar e achei aquilo bonito.

— Você está maravilhosa, Bella — Renée dava pulinhos assim como Alice. Acho que minha mãe teve aulas de 'como ser Alice'. Porque sério, eu consegui ver a Alice mais velha ali.

— Obrigada mãe — ri. Duas Alice era demais para minha cabeça

Todas nós travamos quando a campainha tocou. Senti minhas mãos começarem a suar e tive vontade de me esconder.

— Vai abrir a porta, Bella — Minha mãe disse soltando minhas mãos ao mesmo tempo em que Alice me empurrava em direção à porta. Virei para ela com raiva

— Se não quer eu caia, por favor, não faça mais isso! — Sei que fui rude com Alice, mas eu estava nervosa, caramba!

A campainha soou de novo e eu suspirei. Hora de encarar Edward.

* * *

** Hello girls! como estão?**

**primeiramente quero agradecer os reviews e as lindas que favoritaram a fic obrigada *-***

**E enfim, eu não tinha intenção de terminar aí mas se eu continuasse ia ficar um capítulo muito grande. Vou tentar postar a outra parte o mais rápido possível. E garanto, altas emoções haha **

**Beijos gatenhas ;)**


	6. Capítulo VI

Abri a porta e lá estava ele, tão lindo de terno. Já tinha visto Edward de terno outras vezes, mas parecia que a cada vez ele estava mais lindo.

— Olá Edward

— Bella, você está linda.

— Obrigada — Abaixei a cabeça envergonhada. Ouvi um pigarro atrás de mim — Edward será que já podemos ir?

— BELLA! — Claro que Alice ia fazer cena. Ok, vamos lá.

Fui para o lado deixando Edward ter visão da escada, onde estava minha mãe e Alice

— Edward essa é Alice e minha mãe. — Apontei para cada uma — Mãe e Alice esse é Edward. Todos devidamente apresentados. Vamos? — Edward soltou um riso baixo. Obviamente achando graça da minha pressa

— É um prazer conhece-las — Edward falou da porta. Ele não havia entrado, ainda bem, porque não o convidei.

— O prazer é nosso. Cuide bem da minha filha, Edward

Edward sorriu para minha mãe depois olhou para mim

— Vou cuidar

— Podemos ir agora?

Fomos para o carro. Cerca de trinta minutos depois paramos em frente a um restaurante que eu nem sabia da existência. Claro, porque ficava em uma área de Forks que me era desconhecida. A área nobre, um bairro onde morava somente pessoas com dinheiro.

Edward, todo cavalheiro abriu a porta do carro para mim e me guiou até a entrada do restaurante. Ele cumprimentou a moça que estava na entrada. A mesma sorria como boba para Edward enquanto nos levava até uma mesa na área externa, como uma sacada.

O local tinha pouca luminosidade, mas ainda assim era possível ver a decoração moderna e sofisticada. De alguma forma essa parte parecia ser a mais simples do restaurante. Agradeci mentalmente por esse espaço estar quase vazio.

Sentamos em uma mesa no qual conseguíamos observar a movimentação da área principal. Edward fez o pedido porque eu não fazia ideia do que eram aquelas coisas no menu. Conversamos sobre tudo, desde a faculdade que pretendo fazer até o clima de Forks. Edward perguntou se eu tinha namorado e eu corei como um pimentão ao dizer que nunca havia tido um relacionamento. Ele deu um sorriso radiante e logo mudou de assunto. Pareceu até mais aliviado depois disso.

Chegamos ao assunto mais interessante da noite: viagens. Edward contou histórias e falou sobre os locais no qual já visitou. Fiquei maravilhada com suas histórias e me envergonhei ao dizer que a viagem mais longa que fiz foi até a Califórnia.

— Fui para Londres uma vez, porém a maior parte do tempo ficamos no hotel. Emmett ficou doente logo que chegamos. Não aproveitamos nada e voltamos para casa 3 dias depois. Eu tinha apenas 10 anos e meu pai prometeu que faríamos a viagem de novo, mas isso não aconteceu.

— Que triste

— Eu sei. Mas já superei

Nós havíamos terminado de jantar e apenas conversávamos. A brisa que chegava até nós estava fria, mas ao contrario do que pensei isso não me incomodava. Sentia meus pelos se arrepiarem algumas vezes e mais uma vez isso não me incomodou.

— Bom, acho que é melhor irmos — Edward sorriu. Ele estava contando as peripécias que Emmett aprontava em festas familiares. Eu ria algumas vezes, mas em outras eu me pegava concentrada na forma que Edward falava, ou me perdia na profundeza de seus olhos.

Edward fez um sinal para o garçom e quando o mesmo estava na mesa pediu a conta. Ficamos em silencio nesse meio tempo.

— Edward! — uma voz feminina soou pela entrada do salão principal. Olhei para o local e vi uma mulher ruiva. A pouca luminosidade não ajudava, mas pude perceber que ela usava um vestido vermelho sangue tomara que caia e muito justo. Seus seios gritavam por atenção e provavelmente devem tê-lo ganhado da maioria dos homens ali presente. Mas independente de toda vulgaridade eu não podia negar que a mulher era absolutamente linda.

Ela aproximou e olhei para Edward. Ele tinha um olhar furioso e não havia qualquer resquício do sorriso arrebatador que eu tinha visto a noite toda.

— Tanya, o que faz aqui? — Edward respondeu educado mas o olhar furioso permanecia. A mulher, que agora sei se chamar Tanya, tinha parado ao lado de nossa mesa. Edward se levantou e eu não soube o que fazer. Seria alguém importante? Eu devia me levantar também?

— Jantando, querido — Querido? Ok, vou ignorar. Resolvi continuar sentada. Poderia ser alguém que trabalha com Edward e ele não tem obrigação de me apresentar. — Vai me apresentar a sua amiguinha?

Olhei para o rosto da mulher e vi suas sobrancelhas arqueadas na minha direção. Seus olhos emitiam desgosto, mas em seus lábios havia um grande sorriso.

Edward suspirou forte e eu o olhei. Ele retribuiu meu olhar e eu me levantei.

— Tanya essa é Bella e Bella essa é Tanya...

— Prazer, sou Tanya Lewis, quase noiva de Edward — Ela tinha a mão com anéis brilhantes estendidas na minha direção. Eu apenas fiquei parada, me senti perdida no tempo. Foi como se tudo tivesse sido excluído da minha mente. Não lembrava quem eu era, onde estava, que dia era hoje, o horário. A única coisa que passava pela minha cabeça era Edward... e a noiva fabulosa dele que sorria para mim

Ouvi Edward bufar. E virei o rosto em sua direção. Edward estava irreconhecível. Seus olhos eram puro fogo e suas mãos estavam segurando o cabelo fortemente

— Tanya você não vai ser minha noiva! — Sua voz estava mais grossa que o normal. Percebi que ele se segurava para não explodir.

— Como não, Edward? Esqueceu que sua empresa depende disso? — Eu já tinha deixado de entender essa conversa desde que mulher chamou Edward de "querido". Sentia-me uma completa intrusa ali. Só não saia e ia embora porque minhas pernas não queriam se mover.

Edward e Tanya continuaram falando coisas, mas eu desliguei minha mente de tudo tentando dar um tempo para que todas as informações fossem absorvidas de forma correta.

Vamos colocar tudo em partes:

Primeiro: Edward conhecia essa mulher magnifica

Segundo: Ele provavelmente não gostava dela, segundo sua reação.

Terceiro: Eles deveriam se casar por causa da empresa do pai de Edward

Quarto: Edward parece não querer se casar

E quinto: O que eu estou fazendo aqui?

Quando voltei a mim Edward estava ajoelhado e debruçado sobre meus joelhos me olhando preocupado. Eu nem havia percebido que tinha me sentado. Olhei ao redor e a mulher já não estava mais ali

— Bella por favor, me ouve. Está tudo bem? — Edward pediu minha atenção com a voz desesperada e o olhar preocupado. O olhei e respondi sua pergunta com um aceno de cabeça. Não sabia se sairia algo coerente da minha boca se eu tentasse o responder — Me desculpe por isso, eu realmente não sabia que ela viria aqui. Eu nem imaginava que ela frequentava esse restaurante. Desculpe.

— Me leve para casa, por favor — Foi a única coisa que consegui falar. O olhar de Edward ficou triste no mesmo momento. Senti uma batida mais forte no coração e a mesma foi bem dolorida quando Edward abaixou a cabeça e suspirou. Ele se levantou e me ajudou a fazer o mesmo.

Fizemos o caminho todo até minha casa em silencio. Eu entendia até certo ponto o que tinha acontecido, apenas não queria conversar agora. Eu só queria o silencio. Foi bom Edward ter entendido e respeitado isso.

— Sinto muito mais uma vez. Eu gostaria de poder explicar tudo isso— Edward começou assim que o carro parou em frente a minha casa.

— Me liga amanhã. Iremos conversar — Vi um sorriso se formar em seus lábios. Entretanto não era o seu sorriso costumeiro. Seu olhar continuava triste mas continha também um lampejo de esperança. Tentei sorrir, talvez tenha conseguido ou talvez tenha parecido uma careta.

Debrucei em Edward e dei um beijo em seu rosto antes de sair do carro e entrar na minha casa correndo para o quarto. Agora eu só queria um banho quente e dormir. Sem mais pensar em Edward por hoje, por favor.

Na manhã seguinte acordei com uma mensagem de bom dia de Edward. Logo depois outra mensagem chegou e nela dizia que ele iria vir me ver mais tarde. Não esperava vê-lo de novo tão cedo, mas eu o deixaria se explicar de uma vez.

Não estava no meu melhor humor. Tive uma noite de sono ruim e apenas queria passar o dia todo na cama. Pensar que veria Edward também não me deixava melhor. Tomei um banho e coloquei a primeira roupa que apareceu na minha frente. Eu não tinha respondido as mensagens de Edward então não fazia ideia de que horas ele viria.

Eu não estava com raiva dele, de jeito nenhum. Ele ainda era o homem mais lindo que eu já havia visto no mundo. O meu príncipe perfeito. Mas eu não era uma princesa e ele precisava casar com uma mulher assustadoramente linda. Eu era um ser insignificante ao lado dela.

No fim de tudo eu só queria não ficar muito próxima de Edward e acabar me apaixonando. Era óbvio que isso ia acontecer alguma hora e eu queria evitar enquanto pudesse.

Estava deitada no sofá assistindo televisão, passava um filme qualquer no qual eu nem prestava atenção, quando meu celular tocou. Levantei e fui busca-lo para perceber sem uma ligação de Edward.

— Oi Edward

— Oi Bella. Estou na porta da sua casa. Pode vir me encontrar aqui?

— Vamos ir a algum lugar ou algo assim? — Perguntei um pouco preocupada, afinal eu estava com uma roupa de casa.

— Apenas venha me encontrar

— Ok, estou indo — Respondi e desliguei correndo para a porta. Toda a ideia de não ter vontade de ver Edward hoje mudou completamente no momento que ouvi sua voz. Eu ansiava pela sua presença, por ver seus olhos e sentir o seu cheiro. Não sabia que poderia ter saudade de uma pessoa em tão pouco tempo.

No meio do caminho parei para pegar um casaco e corri para fora. Edward me esperava encostado na porta de seu carro. Seus braços estavam cruzados, seus músculos destacados com a camisa preta colada ao corpo. Mesmo simples o homem estava magnifico

Edward olhava para longe enquanto eu me aproximava. Quando me viu veio na minha direção e eu parei esperando ele chegar até mim.

— Oi

— Oi Edward. Quer entrar? — Perguntei, pois estava frio e eu não tinha a intenção de ir a lugar algum vestindo shorts e blusa moletom.

— Se importa?

— Claro que não. Minha mãe foi ao mercado e Charlie está no trabalho. Temos alguns minutos

— Certo — Edward me olhou estranho mas ignorei e voltei para dentro de casa com ele atrás de mim — Não te ofereço café porque não sei fazer, mas tem água, chá, suco... — Falei o vendo se acomodar no meu sofá

— Estou bem

— Ok — Me sentei no outro sofá colocando as pernas para cima de forma confortável — Então...?

— Bom, eu quero te contar... sobre ontem... — Edward não me olhava

— Pode começar

Edward explicou toda a situação com a empresa e a coisa do casamento. Não falou nada que eu já não tinha pensado sobre. Edward disse que não tinha o menor interesse em seguir com essa ideia. Fiquei surpreendida quando ele começou a dizer que não quer que eu me afaste depois disso, pois minha companhia já é essencial e que quer continuar a conhecer porque está encantado comigo e está disposto a ver no que isso vai dar. Fiquei sem reação por um momento. Não soube o que responder então fiquei em silencio. Edward me olhava com expectativa

— O que exatamente eu tenho que dizer? É... eu... gosto da sua companhia. Me sinto bem com você, mas se você tem casar com essa mulher não devíamos tentar algum tipo de aproximação. Talvez podemos ser amigos

— Não quero ser seu amigo, Bella

— E eu não quero um de nós sofrendo no fim. Nós dois sabemos que esse casamento é inevitável e seu pai não te deu escolha. Já pensou como será se acontecer algo entre a gente e eu tiver que deixa-lo para se casar? Chegou a pensar sobre isso? — Meu coração estava apertado. Eu tinha vontade de chorar mas não faria isso, não na frente de Edward

— Eu não vou me casar com Tanya

Bufei alto

— Tudo bem. Então é o que, vamos continuar saindo e coisa assim?

— Parece bom para mim — Ele se levantou e sentou ao meu lado. Abaixei a cabeça sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem — Bella...

O olhei. Edward colocou a mão em meu queixo e foi se aproximando até que seus lábios estavam colados ao meu. Não respirei e tentei não me mexer para não estragar tudo. Segundos depois ele se afastou e eu pude respirar. Ele sorriu e colocou a mão na minha nuca, me puxando para perto e de novo me beijou, mas dessa vez senti a língua de Edward e lhe dei passagem. O beijo era calmo e eu apenas segui o ritmo que ele colocou.

— Bella você pode... ops — Me levantei do sofá vendo minha mãe segurando várias sacolas com a cabeça virada para a direção contrária a nós — Desculpe eu não queria atrapalhar — ela empurrou a porta e correu para cozinha

Ouvi a risada de Edward no sofá, mas eu continuei parada. Meu Deus, que vergonha!

— Acho que chegou minha hora de ir. Falo com você depois?

—Sim. Desculpe por isso eu — Falei o vendo se levantar

—Não precisa pedir desculpas — Ele ria e eu apenas o encarava. Edward colocou o braço em minha cintura e aproximou o rosto do meu — Gostaria de poder fazer isso mais vezes

Com essa eu tive que rir. Me afastei e o acompanhei até a porta. Edward continuava com as mãos em minha cintura e o corpo próximo do meu. Quando chegamos na porta ele me soltou e sorriu. Antes que ele se fosse eu colei nossos lábios rapidamente. Senti minhas bochechas ficarem coradas, mas o sorriso radiante de Edward me fez esquecer tudo.

Fiquei na porta até o carro sumir no fim da rua. Meu coração saltava no peito. Eu me sentia estranhamente feliz e isso me preocupava. Ignorei esses sentimentos estranhos e voltei para casa. Irei encarar dona Renée

* * *

**Me desculpem a demora, sério e.e juro tentar não demorar mais tanto assim.**

**Espero que gostem. **

**Mereço reviews? sério, isso ajuda muito!**

**Quanto a roupa da Bella e da Tanya o link vai estar no meu perfil.**

**Beijos e até o próximo**


	7. Chapter VII

Um mês se passou.

Edward e eu nos víamos pelo menos duas vezes por semana e todo dia ao sair do trabalho ele me ligava. Ele dizia que falar comigo o fazia esquecer os problemas do dia.

Estávamos namorando oficialmente há três semanas. E há dois dias, ele veio jantar na minha casa pela primeira vez.

No início fiquei nervosa. Afinal, seria a primeira vez que eu apresentaria um namorado ao meu pai. Mas Charlie acabou adorando Edward. Eles passaram horas no sofá conversando enquanto eu ajudava minha mãe na cozinha. Depois do jantar meu pai roubou meu namorado mais uma vez. Eu estava quase implorando pela atenção de Edward quando ele finalmente resolveu liberá-lo para mim.

Minha mãe convenceu Charlie a ir assistir tv no quarto para que Edward e eu pudéssemos ficar sozinhos na sala, já que ele não aceitaria de maneira nenhuma nós dois no meu quarto. Mesmo assim, Charlie vinha de 15 em 15 minutos ao topo da escada para ficar de olho em nós. Eu ouvia seus movimentos toda vez.

Edward e eu começávamos uma conversa quando ouvíamos a tentativa de passos baixos de Charlie. Ele tinha uma incrível mania de andar arrastando o sapato. Isso me irritava em outros momentos, mas agora só consigo pensar em como é útil.

Assim que ouvíamos ele finalizar a inspeção e voltar para o quarto, nós nos atracávamos no sofá novamente.

Apesar das mãos bobas Edward e eu não "avançamos o sinal". Se é que me entendem. O corpo dele em muitas vezes deixou claro o quanto me queria. Mas eu não estava preparada para uma relação sexual agora. Não por ter medo ou porque Edward não é o cara certo, se é que existe isso, mas porque estávamos juntos há um mês e não vou entregar minha tão preciosa virgindade de mão beijada assim tão rápido. Mesmo que a pessoa na qual seria oferecido era Edward. Eu me dou ao respeito... ou pelo menos tento. Porque vou confessar, tem sido difícil.

Pulando essa parte. Edward era um perfeito cavalheiro e sabia tratar uma garota boba como eu. Minhas amigas também o adoravam. E a cada dia me surpreendo por ter conseguido um homem como ele. Nunca me achei uma garota de sorte, mas agora eu tenho Edward e não posso imaginar como ser menos sortuda.

Mesmo com tudo indo incrivelmente bem ainda tínhamos um problema. O pai de Edward não desistiu do acordo com o tal de Christopher Lewis. Edward tinha o prazo de 2 meses para se decidir e arrumar essa situação do casamento com Tania. Pensar nisso causava muita angústia em nós, por isso combinamos de não falar sobre isso até que tudo esteja resolvido.

Tania era um bicho no qual não conseguíamos evitar. Ela de alguma forma sempre estava nos lugares que eu ia com Edward. Na maioria das vezes eu me irritava com sua arrogância e ousadia ao vir falar conosco e fazer insinuações. Mas no fim, Edward sempre deixava claro que ela não fazia a menor diferença para ele, que era comigo que ele estava e com quem ele sempre gostaria de ficar. Isso sempre me acalmava e me fazia ver como eu devia aproveitar o momento, mesmo com Tania a espreita e louca para atacar. Eu não sabia por quanto tempo teria isso, então tentava aproveitar o quando podia.

Edward queria a todo custo que eu fosse conhecer sua família. Ele me falava tanto deles e eu gostaria muito de conhecê-los, mas sou uma garota sem graça, não sou nem de longe o tipo que deveria estar ao lado de Edward. E se a mãe e o irmão dele não gostasse de mim? Seria duas pessoas a mais fazendo a cabeça de Edward para casar com Tania.

Depois de ter implorado e de muitos bicos, cara de triste e "por favor, Bella" eu não consegui mais negar. Eu iria a casa de Edward, torceria pra que desse tudo certo e voltaria para casa com o ultimato. Porque sei que se a mãe dele não gostar de mim, com certeza seria o fim.

E hoje seria o grande dia. Eu finalmente iria conhecer a família Cullen.

Minhas unhas estavam sofrendo com toda tensão e ansiedade. Edward falava o tempo todo de como sua mãe me amaria, mas eu duvidava disso, já que eu não fazia o tipo de garota no qual eles estavam acostumados apresentar a ela.

Me vesti da forma mais simples tentando ao mesmo tempo ser um pouco chique.

Estávamos no carro há alguns minutos. Edward não parou de falar desde que entramos, mas não prestei atenção em nenhum momento. Eu só conseguia pensar que essa poderia ser nossa última noite.

Quando chegamos ao bairro de classe média alta esqueci tudo que estava na minha mente e me distrai com os belíssimos jardins e glamourosas mansões. Era tudo tão brilhante e bem cuidado...

O carro tinha parado mas só percebi alguns segundos depois, ainda assim continuei admirando o jardim

- la... ella... Bella!

Me virei para o banco do motorista sobressaltada. Edward sorria mas seu olhar estava preocupado.

- Você está bem? Quer voltar pra casa?

- Não! Tudo bem. Já estamos aqui então vamos logo

Edward desceu do carro e eu também. Ele veio para o meu lado e entrelaçou nossos dedos

- Pronta? - perguntou olhando a casa enorme a nossa frente. Era como uma apresentação, ele não disse que era sua casa mas pude perceber pelo seu olhar.

- Não, mas vou fingir que sim - Respondi e ouvi Edward rir.

Quando ele começou a me rebocar até sua casa aquele sorriso lindo continuava em seu rosto.

Edward estava confiante que sua família ia gostar de mim. Tentei sugar um pouco de sua confiança pensando que eu poderia ser uma garota muito pior. Eu poderia ter doze dedos, ser uma idosa, ter um pé de pato ou ser uma mendiga. Ao contrário de tudo isso eu sou só uma garota que se veste mal, que é filha do policial da cidade e que não é rica o suficiente para morar nesse bairro. Eu poderia ser mil vezes pior, então talvez eles gostem mesmo de mim.

...

Dona Esme, mãe de Edward, foi um amor comigo, literalmente. Ela me tratou com tanto carinho e simplicidade que fiquei com vergonha por pensar que eles não seriam humildes assim como Edward, afinal, foi por ela que foi criado.

Emmett, bom, tudo que Edward me disse não fazia jus ao verdadeiro garoto que ele era. Emm me fez rir da hora que entrei na casa até o momento que fechei a porta do carro para ir embora. Nem quando estávamos na mesa do jantar fui poupada de suas piadas bobas. Vi em Emmett o irmão que sempre sonhei. Ele fazia qualquer momento tenso se transformar em piada. Eu o amei, quase me senti parte da família.

Mas infelizmente nem tudo foi perfeito. O pai de Edward não ficou para o jantar. Quando chegamos ele já não estava e deixou avisado que não estaria presente. Esme anunciou a ausência do marido com os olhos tristes, disse até que sentia muito. Mas ao meu lado Edward suspirou em alívio. Acho que ele não queria a presença do pai tanto quanto eu. Mas o momento desconfortável se esvaiu assim que Emmett apareceu para se apresentar. Bom, não preciso repetir o quanto foi divertido.

Na hora de ir embora Esme insistiu para que eu voltasse logo, mais especificamente em um almoço no próximo domingo, assim eu poderia aproveitar e passar a tarde com sua família na piscina. Concordei. Disse que faria o máximo para vir.

- Você vem mesmo no domingo?

Na minha mente já estava a confirmação. Só não sabia se devia dizer agora.

- Acho que não - Mais uma vez me deixei levar pelas paisagens do bairro luxuoso

- Por quê?

- Não quero afastar seu pai de novo.

- Bobagem!

- Amei sua mãe e Emmett. Foram além das minha expectativas - Olhei para ele sorrindo

- Quais eram suas expectativas?

- Uma mulher fútil e ignorante. Um garoto com aparecia de homem, mas é mimado e folgado. Um homem arrogante, exalando ambição, que fuma charuto e distribui olhar de nojo para pessoas como eu. Não cheguei a conhecer o último então ainda não consigo mudar minha definição

- Nossa - Edward ria alto - Como eu seria em uma família assim? Meu pai não parece tão perigoso, ele até parece muito dócil

- Você seria o filho bonzinho. A "ovelha branca" da família. No qual os pais colocam todas as apostas para continuar o império, mas ele sempre acaba os decepcionando porque não aceita esse estilo de vida e quer fazer tudo da maneira certa, sem entrar na sujeira deles

- Isso parece uma família mafiosa - disse rindo - O que você anda assistindo?

- Boa pergunta - respondi rindo também

Tão rápido quanto eu poderia pensar, já estávamos na porta da minha casa. Eu não queria me despedir de Edward. Tive uma ótima noite com ele e sua família, não queria que meu conto de fadas acabasse

- Quando vou te ver de novo? - perguntei enquanto acariciava seu rosto. Sua pele era tão macia, como um bebê. Eu não me importaria de fazer carinho em seu rosto para sempre

- Ainda essa semana. Não consigo ficar muito tempo longe de você.

Sorri. Ele era tão perfeito. Aproximei nossos rostos e o beijei. Nossas línguas se movimentavam em sincronia. Ali com os lábios dele colado ao meu, eu conseguia esquecer tudo que acontecia ao nosso redor.

Era inevitável não perceber como mudei nesse tempo que estive com Edward. Eu me sentia tão mais madura, e de certa forma isso era uma coisa boa.

O ar ficou escasso e separamos nossos lábios. Deixei meu rosto próximo do dele e olhei em seus olhos

- Eu te amo - pensei, mas vi os olhos de Edward brilharem e um sorriso incrível aparecer. Droga! Eu falei em voz alta

- Eu também te amo pequena - ele me puxou para seu colo e ficamos abraçados por um tempo.

Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir pelo que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Ele disse que me ama.

Edward me ama.

Eu, essa garota boba e simples, mas que faria tudo por ele porque já está completamente apaixonada.

Nesse momento percebi o quanto estava disposta a lutar pelo amor de Edward. Eu não deixaria que umazinha qualquer - ok, nem tão qualquer assim - tirasse o amor da minha vida por causa de uma maldita empresa.

Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa

* * *

**Esse capítulo foi pra compensar o excesso de dialogo dos outros rs**  
**Primeiro: desculpem a demora. Tive problemas com o notebook, o word e enfim.**  
**Segundo: A partir daqui a monotonia acaba. As coisas vão começar a acontecer. Não pretendo estender muito, então pode ser que aconteçam um pouco rápido.**  
**E terceiro e último: me deixem um reviewzinho? isso anima bastante e no momento é o que eu preciso. Estou bem desanimada com essa fic**  
**Beijinhos**

_**obs: o links da roupa da Bella para conhecer a familia de Edward está no meu perfil**_


End file.
